Surviving Life's Surprises Sidestory: Urahara
by Nickaustin90
Summary: Based on Surviving Life's Surprises, this story is mainly about the day Urahara Kisuke agreed to babysit on of his employee's daughter and what happens to him for the rest of the day. This is a one shot of the many other oneshots that will surface later.


Hello! People probably don't know me so I'll introduce myself. I'm Nick_austin90. Sure my username looks different but this is how I like to write it. This is the first one shot I've ever published, yeah i got a few but I haven't finished with those. So, this story is sorta a sidestory of my other story (duh, that's the tittle), thought I'm not quite sure what word should I use to specifically name it. I'm sure it;s not spin-off coz that means its just different from the original story and that is so not it. Anyway, this story is a side drabble for my Surviving Life's Surprises's story. But be warned, it's not actually 100% the same as it would be to the story as the original story had yet to reach that stage. Oh, this is of course the first time's I'm writing using Kisuke's character and I'm sure as hell that I didn't get him right. Oh well, I just wanted to share this story anyway.

Oh, I'd love it if you'd read my other stories as well. W

So, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters aside from Hime. She is 100% mine! Tite Kubo owns the rest.

**Warning:** Rated T for language. I would've done M but to me 'M' gotta have mature content but this one is really cute. Heck, K+ would've been better. Oh, and toddler on sugar!

* * *

><p>"I don't know what the hell the lecturer's are thinking and everyone else's not available. My dad's at a medical conference in Tokyo and the others are having the quiz with us too. You're the only one available and I hate to have to do this," Ichigo ranted as he took Hime into the workshop and faced his boyfriend's boss, Urahara Kisuke, also the owner of the infamous night club, U.K's. Nearly one year old Hime looked at the man standing before her daddy head to toe.<p>

"Daddy, who?" she asked pointing at Urahara boldly. Urahara sweat dropped. Hadn't Ichigo and Grimmjow thought her that pointing is rude?

"That's my boss, Urahara Kisuke. He's gonna babysit you today while we go take that damn quiz," Ichigo's blue haired boyfriend gruffly answered his daughter's question. In his hand was a bag filled with necessary items for their child.

"Language Grimm," Ichigo chastised before turning his attention back to the hat-wearing man. "Just a few hours at most, we'll probably be back by noon. In case we don't, she has everything she needs in that bag," Ichigo pointed to the small purple bag pack that Grimmjow had just placed on the couch in the small office room.

"Hello to you all too," Urahara said cheerfully. Yeah, the small family had barged into his office without a single greeting and went straight to the point. Lovely to know he didn't need an explanation.

"Yeah, sorry. Hi," Ichigo greeted. "We're actually running a bit late and we couldn't find another babysitter in time. Do you mind?" he asked the suspiciously looking man finally.

"Of course I don't. Any child of Grimmjow and you are welcomed here at any time!" Urahara replied ever so cheerfully even adding his weird laugh at the end of his sentence.

"Say hi to Urahara princess," Grimmjow said softly to his baby girl. Hime seemed to regard Urahara suspiciously before doing what he papa asked.

"Hewwo Ula-san," Hime piped. Both Ichigo and Grimmjow smiled. Urahara blinked with a bemused expression before a big smile overcomes his face.

"Hi there little one. I finally get to meet Grimmjow's elusive baby girl," he greeted the little toddler. Hime looked at him one more time and turned to her papa and daddy.

"Ula funny," she giggled. Both Grimmjow and Ichigo snorted at that while Urahara smiled as if he had just been praised.

"You'll be okay if we left you with him?" Grimmjow asked.

"Un," Hime nodded enthusiastically.

"Okay, we'll be back in a few hours okay," Ichigo said to the child.

"Okay daddy," she said.

"Gimme a kiss," Grimmjow moved closer to their daughter who put her hands over her papa's face and kissed him soundly on the left cheek. "See you later princess," he said kissing her forehead before exiting the cramp office.

"Bubbye papa," she waved.

"Be a good girl till we get back, okay Hime?" Ichigo said staring right into her eyes. She smiled brightly before nodding enthusiastically again. Then she pulled his face closer and kissed his right cheek soundly making the berry laugh before he kissed her forehead as well. Then he handed Hime to Urahara. "You take good care of her you hear," the small threat was clearly heard between the two male.

"Don't worry. She's in good hands," Urahara said cheerfully. Ichigo seemed satisfied and left the room as well. Grimmjow was waiting for him outside the door and both male turned their heads inside one last time.

"Bye Hime," Ichigo said with a smile.

"Don't mess with her boss. See you baby," Grimmjow said to the two occupants.

Hime waved at her papa and daddy as they speed off towards their campus to make it to their exam. Then she turned to Urahara and looked at him expectantly.

"Well, what do you wanna do before I open my shop?"

* * *

><p>"Ula! Mimi where?" Hime screamed at her caretaker. Mimi being her favorite red-haired doll that her granddaddy gave her.<p>

"Mimi's right beside you," Urahara said patiently while he sorted out through the enormous pile of paperwork he was supposed to tackle last week.

"No. Hat where?" she tugged at the unshaven man's trousers.

"Her hat? What hat?" Urahara asked in bewilderment.

"Pink hat daddy make where?" she seemed almost in tears so Urahara scrambled to the bag pack her daddies had left him and rummaged it for the elusive pink hat. It was safely tucked in the outer pocket and he handed Hime the item before going back to his work.

Barely ten minutes later his third, wait, forth uninvited guest barged into his office. That guest being one of his female friends and a lecturer at Grimmjow and Ichigo's university, Yoruichi Shihouin.

"Kisuke, I need you to fix my bike right now. I have a quiz to handle and I'm running real late. I don't know what the hell those geezers at the management are doing! They've got to be crazy making all the lecturers do a pop quiz today. They expect everyone done with it like we don't have our own problems to tackle. Sheesh!" she walked straight to the desk and slammed her hands on the desk creating a small mess. Both occupants of the room stared at her and blinked a few times. Yoruichi looked puzzled at Urahara's expression before he turned his head to the side and she followed. Then did she realize they had a spectator. She stared at Hime. Hime stared back. Yoruichi turned back to Urahara.

"Okay, who's the kid's mom?" She asked. Urahara looked as if he had been scandalized.

"You think she's mine? I'm so sad," he feigned sad and hid his face behind his trademark fan. Yoruichi's eyes clearly said she wasn't kidding. "Really, she's not mine. I'm babysitting," he insisted. She gave him the eyes, _Liar_. "It's true!" He whined making Hime giggle. That had Yoruichi's attention on her again.

"Who are you kid?" she asked. Hime got up holding her favorite doll and bowed. For an eleven month old kid she could stand steady and talk quite clearly.

"Hime," she pointed to herself and smiled. Yoruichi crouched until she was somewhat level to Hime and smiled back.

"Hey kid. I'm Yoruichi, Kisuke's friend," she introduced herself.

"Pwetty," the toddler said reaching for Yoruichi's ponytail.

"Thanks kid. Your parents must be good people," Yoruichi smiled wide.

"Daddy, papa the best!" Hime opened her arms wide gesturing 'the best' part. Yoruichi blinked. Then she got up and turned her attention to Urahara again.

"Kurosaki's and Jaegerjaques' kid right?" she asked. Urahara seemed genuinely surprised.

"How ever did you know?" he asked in amusement.

"Been hearing things from their friends. Now, can we get back to my bike? I need to get to campus now," she said.

"I got employees you know," he said.

"Yeah, none of which are here right now," she glared at him.

"What? They're supposed to be here already. It's nine o'clock," he said disbelieving what his friend was saying and headed to the door to see. She was right. The shop was empty. His shoulders sagged in defeat.

* * *

><p>"There all fixed. Just don't go too fast on it anymore or it'll break down again." Urahara said.<p>

"Thanks Kisuke. I owe you one. I'll pay you when I get off of work later," she said before driving off the same direction Grimmjow and Ichigo had a few hours earlier. Urahara sighed. He was annoyed and none of his workers were there yet and it was half an hour past nine. He cursed once before entering opening his office. Loud piercing cries reached his ears and he frantically searched for Hime. She was on the floor crying her lungs out.

"What's wrong?" He was near panicking.

"Waa hurts. Hime fell," she pointed to her elbow and left knee which was bleeding. Urahara cursed under his breath and took out his emergency medical kit from the cupboard. Grimmjow would kill him if he knew- no, _when_ he knows.

It took him fifteen minutes to calm the toddler. He showered her with sweets and cakes (he had some stashed in his fridge) and rocking her around before she stopped crying and resumed playing. Then he resumed with the evil paper works feeling tired already.

The next hour was filled with more paper work and calls from various people. Some complained of their shop's work quality some were about spare parts supplies, whether he needed anything or delays on some custom ones, and one in particular was about a request for a custom made bike from one of his workers. By ten thirty, Urahara was pretty irked and finally one of his workers got in.

"Jiruga, where the hell are the others?" the boss demanded to the one-eyed lanky man.

"Hell I know. I ain't their mom," Nnoitra answered. "And stop shoutin'. I have on helluva headache righ' now," he added glaring at his boss.

"I don't give a damn about your headache. Get to work. Someone wants a bike from you again. The request is on the locker," Urahara barked before heading back to his office. By then, he was getting a headache too.

"Ula~ hungwy," Hime whined.

"But I just gave you cake," he said in a tired voice.

"Food, not cake," she pressured.

"Cake is food," he said. Hime shook her head.

"Not food, snack," she insisted.

"Says who?"

"Daddy,"

He grunted and sighed. He went to the bag and pulled out her bottle.

"Bottle?" he asked but the toddler didn't reply. She ran to him and tried to reach for the milk. "Okay, be a good girl," he said before picking her up and laid her on the couch before giving her the bottle. "Nappy time," he said smiling. Hime nodded and happily sucked on her milk while Urahara continued with his work.

Ten minutes to noon, Hime was asleep by then, trouble ensued. He heard shouting in the workshop and things were falling everywhere outside. He groaned and opened his door to a sight he see a few times a month. Nnoitra was pummeling someone while being held onto by his other workers.

"The fuck it the matter now?' He demanded. He looked at the victim and realized it was Luppy, one of the street thugs who kept harassing their shop.

"That little piece a' shit was lookin' fer trouble and I gave him one!" Nnoitra huffed heavily. Luppy snickered.

"I didn't say a fuckin' word yah freak," he said. Nnoitra was about to launch at the idiot but Urahara got between the two. His cane was an inch away from Nnoitra's face and his fan opened and placed directly beneath Luppy's neck. He addressed Nnoitra first.

"I told you I don't want to see you fighting. That's Grimmjow's job. You are to tend to the bikes," he said coldly before turning to his monthly nuisance. "I really don't want to have to deal with you myself you sad street kid. You better leave and not come back if you don't want any scars on that pretty neck of yours," his eyes was cold and everyone could feel the murderous intent pouring out of his whole being. He had never done that before meaning he was more irked than usual. That also mean he meant every single word he said.

"Tessai, escort this boy out," he called one of his worker, a big burly man in his middle age with glasses. Tessai easily lifted the boy off the ground by the scruff of his neck. He tried kicking the man but he stopped a moment. Later. He was too used to it already.

"Cheh, I ain't the only one who's comin' here old man. The other's are gonna get ya ta pay," Luppy said with an evil smirk.

"Well then, tell them not too or I will personally deal with them. And trust me when I say no one would ever find them again," Urahara's smile was heavy with threat and killing intent that some of the workers backed a few steps but Luppy was as clueless as always.

"What? Ya gonna stick yer fan up their ass?" Luppy laughed and this time Urahara's smile was really disturbing that it even bothered the laughing boy.

"That would be on the agenda," he said before turning to Tessai, "Get him out of my sight." Tessai nodded and practically threw the boy out. Urahara turned to the rest of his workers, smile gone "What? Get back to work," he said with a frown. He went back into his office and fixed himself a cup of tea. He decided to take a break; it was near lunch time anyway.

It was half past twelve and neither Ichigo nor Grimmjow had made appearance yet. Hime was on her left side with her left thumb in her mouth and her doll tucked tight in her right arm, fast asleep. Then someone knocked on his door. _Finally, someone who has manners!_ He thought before telling whoever it was to come in. Turns out it was Abarai Renji, one of Ichigo's and Grimmjow's friends.

"Yo," he greeted Urahara and looked around till he saw Hime. "She's been asleep for a while?" he asked.

"Yeah, come in. Don't just stand at the door. You look silly," Urahara invited the red-head in with a cheerful air.

"Okay," Renji entered the room. "I got a message from berry and blue, they're gonna be a bit late. Looks like a lecturer was late and they're gonna take her quiz after lunch. They might come back around four," Renji relayed not bothering to wait for the man to ask.

"I guess it can't be helped. Yoruichi complains and bitches but she does it anyway," Urahara sighed. Renji chuckled.

"How did you know it's her?" he asked.

"Bike broke down this morning and I helped fixed it," Urahara sipped his third cup of tea. "Want some?" He offered the redhead who shook his head.

"Nah just came by to see how Hime's doing and to give you the message," he said. Both were then distracted by Hime who was moving about, she was waking up. She lay on her back and blinked her eyes open. Then she slowly sat down and looked around. Her eyes fell on Renji and widened in delight.

"Uncwe Wen!" she screamed. Renji chuckled and scooped her in his arms.

"Hey Hime. Good sleep?" he asked.

"Un," Hime nodded. She turned to look around and her face fell.

"Papa? Daddy?" She asked.

"They'll be here a bit late kid, sorry," Renji said softly. Renji decided to stay for a while to play with the toddler for the purpose of cheering her up. She was considerably pleased and forgot to be sad until Renji had to leave around half past one.

"Wen go?" she asked sadly.

"Yeah, someone else will come to see in a bit. Cheer up kay," Renji said giving her one last hug. "See ya Urahara. I think Orihime will drop by in a bit," he said to the shop owner who nodded but not taking his eyes off his work. "Bye Hime," he heard him greet the toddler from the door. Once the door closed he turned to look at Hime but she wasn't at the door or anywhere near it. He abruptly got up starting to panic as he imagine the ways Grimmjow would kill him lowly for losing his precious daughter. His terror was bothered by a tug at his pants and he looked down.

"Hime!" he said and scooped her up at once. He breathed deeply to calm himself. "What is it?" he asked the toddler.

She pointed at her mouth. She wanted food. Urahara looked up at the clock and realized she hadn't had solid food since morning. With her in his arms he rummaged the already messed up bag and pulled out some baby food.

"Okay, which one do you want?" he asked the toddler. Hime pointed to the strawberry flavored one and Urahara chuckled. "Daddy," he said smiling. Hime didn't understand but she perked up when he said that, looking at him expectantly. "Nothing Hime. Wanna eat now?" She nodded.

Urahara was having trouble feeding Hime. She would giggle and push his hands and get baby food all over his desk and of course onto his work. He'd groan and wipe it off before it got even more damaged and Hime would suddenly pull at his hair or hat or neck, depending on which one was available.

"Stay still Hime-chan," he whined making the girl giggle even harder and pushing his hand away even more. "Where the hell do you get so much energy? Aren't you hungry?" he asked to himself, apparently his desk items were more interesting than food. He heard someone laugh from the door and saw Orihime peeking in.

"Language Urahara-san," she said in a chastising manner before entering. Hime squealed in excitement at the sight of her favorite aunt and held her arms out to get her to pick her up.

"Hi Hime," she greeted the toddler enthusiastically.

"Aunt Hime!" she jumped in Orihime's arms. Both laughed.

"Took you a while to get here, Inoue-san. I thought I was gonna have to redo all the paper works," he slumped against his chair looking thoroughly exhausted. Orihime giggled and took the jar of baby food and the spoon from Urahara and sat on the couch.

"Tatsuki and Nel wanted to drag me to the mall but I told them I have to see Hime. Sorry though," she said and fed the enthusiastic toddler. Much to Urahara's annoyance, she didn't rebel as much as she did with him.

"Why won't she sit quietly with me?" Urahara asked sulkily. Orihime giggled again.

"Because she likes you," she said, "and she never met you before. She tugged at my hair a lot when we first met and won't let me fed her. She won't let anyone feed her except Ichigo, Grimmjow and Nel for a while. But she warmed up to some of us but she still plays around too," and cue Hime pulling Orihime's hair. "Ow, Hime, don't make me tell daddy," she said to the girl who giggled and opened her mouth for another bite. "She can be a bit difficult," she added.

"She was okay the whole morning though. She fell from the couch when I wasn't looking. Grimmjow's gonna kill me when he sees the band aid," Urahara groaned and planted his forehead on his desk.

"Oh don't worry, they'd understand. Hime sometimes fall at their home too," Orihime said.

"Oh, those two said anything about coming to get her?" Urahara pulled his head up to ask that. Orihime shook her hear.

"Renji found me and told me to come see Hime sometime after one. I didn't even pass the two before I got here. They could still be doing their pop quiz now," Orihime shrugged.

"Will Nel come here and get her instead?" Orihime shook her head again.

"She's got a new part time job and it starts today. I don't think she'd be free till night time," she answered. Urahara decided not to say a word and glued his head back to the desk. "Tough day?" she asked. Urahara nodded and proceeded to whine and complain about his morning. Hime giggled a lot listening to how Urahara complain and played with her bag pack. Then she trotted to Urahara and had he put her on his lap while he go on about the nasty street urchin who kept trashing his place every month.

Urahara had closed and put all the papers and folders aside and leaving the center of his desk empty while he talked and Orihime listened. Both didn't see Hime reaching out for the ink well and trying to get the cap off. With a mighty tug, the cap flew off and smacked Urahara right on the chin and black ink flew everywhere. Orihime was about to warn Urahara when she saw Hime with the ink well but she was a second too late. They were both covered in ink.

"Ooh," Hime said looking at her blackened hands and smearing the ink all over her cream colored dress. Orihime was laughing out loud and Urahara was just stunned silent. The kid really just threw ink all over him!

"Aunt Hime, look!" Hime showed her hands to Orihime who stifled her laugh and got up. She pulled the empty ink well gently from Hime's grip and took some tissues and cleaned Hime's hands. Then she looked at the silent man.

"You okay Urahara-san?" She asked carefully. Urahara blinked.

"That ink cost me fifty bucks!"

* * *

><p>It was ten past three o'clock and Hime was dressed in a new set of clothing. Her other dress was being soaked to get the ink out easier when Orihime starts the washing machine. They were in the candy shop right beside the workshop, which was also Urahara's home. Orihime had quickly pulled Hime off the fuming man at his outburst and they both marched there to get cleaned.<p>

"Hime, apologize to Urahara-san. You made him mad," Orihime said to the little girl. Hime looked at her with wide puppy eyes but Orihime wouldn't have any of it. "Apologize," she repeated and Hime walked to Urahara who was drying his hair.

"Ula, sowwy," she said tugging at his trousers. Urahara could never stay mad at any kid forever so he pulled her onto his shoulder.

"Its okay, Hime is forgiven," he said playfully while Hime shrieked in delight at being so high. Then a phone rang. It wasn't Urahara's phone because he left it in the office and Orihime was scrambling around for her purse. She pulled out the piece of technology that was playing cat sounds for a ringtone much to Hime's amusement.

"Meow, meooow," Hime said firmly holding to Urahara's hair so she wouldn't fall. Orihime took the call and Urahara pulled the toddler off his shoulder and held her front facing outwards in his arms. She hung there laughing and waving her hand at Orihime while the lady talked. A few minutes later she hung up and beamed at them.

"That was Ichigo. He said he'd be here in a few minutes. They finally got off," she said to Urahara then turned to Hime. "Daddy and papa are coming for you Hime-chan," she said brightly. Hime screamed with joy and held her arms out demanding Orihime take her. Orihime took her from Urahara giggling loudly.

"Finally, I thought they'd never come," Urahara breathed out feeling awfully relieved.

"Yeah, you can go back to work now. Let's go to your office. We need to get her stuff packed up again," Orihime said. Urahara nodded and lead the way to the workshop but paused at the counter to speak with Jinta, one of the two kids he hired to look out for the shop.

"Don't go off scaring anyone today Jinta," he reminded the boy who grunted at him as a response. Taking that as a good answer he walked to the office and held the door open for Orihime and Hime. Orihime immediately let Hime walk and the toddler ran to her doll as fast as he short legs could go. Urahara set on to collecting the items Hime had managed to scatter all over the office while Orihime packed.

"Oh, her dress in the laundry room," Orihime remembered.

"Its okay, Grimmjow can take it the next time he comes in for work," Urahara brushed her off. Orihime nodded and continued packing while Hime ran all over the room once again much to the amusements of the two adults. About ten minutes later, someone knocked the door.

"Come in," Urahara said and Grimmjow and Ichigo entered the room. Hime screamed and ran into her papa's wide open arms.

"Hey princess," Grimmjow greeted planting a kiss on her cheek. Ichigo walked to his side to kiss Hime before moving past him to Orihime.

"Thanks for having her here Urahara. We kinda forced her on you this morning," Ichigo apologized. Urahara decided not to remark on them knocking this time.

"Aw, it's nothing really. She's such a sweetheart," Urahara chuckled. Grimmjow seemed to notice Hime's different clothe and wet hair so he inquired about it.

"Something happened to her dress?" he asked Urahara but Orihime answered for him.

"Ink accident. She had a bottleful all over her so she had to change," Orihime answered. Ichigo seemed shocked to hear it and turned to look at the desk.

"You mean that fifty bucks ink that you bought?" He asked Urahara who nodded. "Damn, sorry. We'll pay you back for it," he fussed but Urahara brushed him off.

"It's okay. Kids are like that. I don't mind and neither should you," he said calmly. "Oh and she already apologized, right Hime?" Hime nodded.

"That's my little girl," Grimmjow said proudly looking at his baby girl. Ichigo smiled too. "Well, if you say so. I guess we'll leave now. You got anything to do Orihime? I saw your brother a few blocks away," Ichigo asked the strawberry blond. She shook her head.

"I'll call my brother. He'll pick me up in a bit," Orihime said and she took her phone to call her brother.

"Were you a good girl while we were away?" Grimmjow asked the toddler. She nodded.

"Ula nice! Hime like Ula!" Hime said enthusiastically. Both Ichigo and Grimmjow chuckled and the orange head moved to pick up Hime's bag pack. "Where's her other dress? The one she wore before?" he asked.

"It's in my washing machine. Grimmjow can get it back later," Urahara assured them. Then Orihime hung up and her brother was honking in front of the shop.

"I guess we all should leave now. See ya later boss," Grimmjow said moving aside to let Orihime and Ichigo out.

"Thanks for having me here. Good day Urahara san," Orihime greeted with a bow.

"Of course Inoue-san," Urahara replied. She got onto her brother's bike and left to the opposite direction Yoruichi had that morning. He turned to Ichigo and Grimmjow. They were fixing the passenger car on the side of Ichigo's bike. Normally Ichigo would hate sitting in it while Grimmjow drove but since they had Hime with them he swallowed his pride.

"Thanks a bunch boss. Maybe you could babysit her again sometimes," Grimmjow laughed. Urahara smiled but inside he was kinda dreading that.

"Give me a warning if you ever gonna do that again Jaegerjaques," Urahara chuckled. Grimmjow started the engine once Ichigo and Hime was safely tucked in the side car.

"Hime, say bye to Urahara-san," Ichigo said to the toddler who climbed to his shoulder and waved at Urahara.

"Bubbye Ula-san!" she shouted much to the amusement of the spectators. The berry and blunet both bid goodbye and they speed off towards home. Urahara was definitely thankful that his babysitting duty was finally over. He went back to his office and sat on his chair. He eyed his paper works and wondered why the hell he not had a secretary.

Oh yeah, if he had one then everything would be organized and there would twice as much work to do. With a heavy sigh and a sudden feeling of emptiness in his office, he resumed his work.

* * *

><p>So, I dunno if this is to your liking or not but I'd like to hear your thoughts.<p>

RnR please!


End file.
